Cyborg 009: 0018
by Kitten Cabada
Summary: A new cyborg! Yay. That OBVIOUSLY joins the rebel cyborgs! Possible romance later on OCxJet. I suck at summarys.
1. 0018 Welcome

Cyborg 009: 0018  
  
*disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009, duh.  
  
"Is our new project ready for testing?" asked a dark voice. "Yes, project 0018 is ready, but..." said another voice. "But?..." said the dark voice. "But are you sure we should send 0018 out against the other cyborgs, Black Ghost?" "Do you dare question me, doctor?" asked Black Ghost in an aggravated tone. "No, sir," said the doctor. Meanwhile....  
  
At the seaside mansion of Dr. Kazumi's. In the kitchen."006, what are you cooking in here?" asked 007. "I'm trying out a new recipe," 006 said cheerfully while mixing ingredients."What ever it is...it sure smells good," 007 said sniffing the food.   
  
In the living room of the mansion, 002 sitting on the couch playing Chinese checkers (a/n: I love that game!) with 004. 005 is leaning on the wall of the living room by the large window. "HA! I win!" exclaimed 004. 002's eyes went wide eyed, "WHAT?!? No! Not again!" 002 began holding his fists to his head. 009 walks in the room. "What's going on?" he asked curious at 002's yell. "Oh nothing, except for the fact 002 lost to me in Chinese Checkers," 004 said cooly. "I did not! You cheated!" 002 exclaimed in disagreement. 002 and 004 began to argue."I CHEATED?" 009 couldn't help but smile at the two argue. He began to look around the room and saw 005 just standing there leaning against the wall with his eyes close. 009's eyes searched the room some more and saw 001 sleeping.   
  
001 could sleep for 15 days without food or anything like that, the only time he needs to wake up was in a battle or when the cyborgs needed his help. The little baby cyborg was peaceful in it's little bed, but things are never peaceful for long since everyone through cyborgs 1-9 were all cyborgs Black Ghost wanted to destroy. Dr. Gilmore and 003 walks in the room. Dr. Gilmore had announced something, " We're getting readings from our radars, there might be another one of Black Ghost's new cyborgs on the lose," he stopped and looked at 003, "Isn't that right, 003?" 003 nodded her head, since it was true that there was a cyborg heading in their direction.  
  
Hours ago before. "Here you go 18, now give this to Dr.Gilmore, alright?" the doctor asked the cyborg. (a/n: instead of everyone just calling cyborg 0018, 18, I'm also gonna have everyone call her Ateen instead every once in awhile. It looks pretty that way. ^_^ coughDitzcough, excuse me.) The doctor handed her a letter. "Uh huh..." she said nodding her head. "Good girl. Now I want you to go along with Black Ghost's plan and then shift to mine's before you do anything worse like actually killing the cyborgs understood?" The doctor asked 0018 again. She nodded her head again.   
  
She then walked of out of the lab and into the hall of Black Ghost's lair. As she approached the exit a dark voice called out to her. "0018! You better not fail me, or else you'll end up like those rebel cyborgs. Haunted. Then kill." said Black Ghost as she was about to leave the lair. "Yes sir," she lied. "Good." She then zoomed out the door using her acceleration mode she was able to copy from clips of the other cyborgs she was shown before she was assigned this "job." 0018's ability was to copy other cyborg abilities with a scanner chip implanted in her left eye; the other ability she has to call her own was her supersonic waves she makes through her voice.   
  
Her past involved becoming a singer. Ever since she was 7 years old she wanted to sing. When she had an opportunity at an in audition in her school in San Francisco her chances after getting to her dreams were ruined by Black Ghost. "Sally Jameson, age 16, height 5' 5", weight 104 pounds, hair color blonde, eyes blue. This is the girl." said a voice. (Of course this is all fake info so don't bug.) 'What are they gonna do to me?' she thought. As they drove off Sally's dreams of becoming a singer went down the drain. She thought her life was over.  
  
  
  
"The enemy is approaching, stand by until we see what we're up against," 003 said listening for the cyborg to approach closer. "Wait! The cyborg just past us!" she exclaimed. "He must have an accelerator!" 002 said. "HE?" said 0018. Then she stopped using her accelerator. "DO I look like a 'HE' to you?" she asked pointing at her self. "Well?" she asked again. The other cyborgs just stared at the girl cyborgs spunk. "Uhh...well...no you clearly don't look like a 'he'..." 002 slowly said. "That's what I thought." Then 0018 used her supersonic waves while using acceleration mode. "What the- GAH!" 003 cried covering her ears. 003 was immune to 0018's supersonic waves. All the cyborgs had to cover their ears. "She can create supersonic waves with her voice!" shouted 004. "What was that?" asked 007, obviously he and the other cyborgs couldn't hear one another. 0018 stops momentarily "Hold on a sec!" 004 for said. 004 removed his hands his ears and shot a missile from his knee. 0018 dodges the missile, and mimics his exact move. "Oh no!" 004 cried and was hit with the missile. "004!" 009 exclaimed. "Damn. She can mimic our attacks!" 002 cursed.   
  
"Who are you?" 003 said trying to regain hearing in her ear. "I am 0018, one of the new cyborgs created by Black Ghost, at least that's what they say." she replied. "Who are they?" 009 asked concerned. "The other cyborgs 12 through 19, but I personally don't think that. I was obviously recreated by Black Ghost demands to Dr. Miyamoto." They all were silent. 'She must be on our side to think that,' 009 thought. "Sally Jameson. And you are?" "Joe (AHH! I forgot his last name!). Nice to meet you." 0018 walked up to him and shook his hand. "What are you doing?" 002 asked, "It might be a trick!" Jet, for the protector type of guy he is, still couldn't trust Sally. "I understand that you don't trust me still but I will tell you that this is no trick." she said almost calmly.  
  
They just stared at each other. Jet still wouldn't believe her. "Well Sally, welcome to the team against Black Ghost." 003 greeted. "Thank You." Sally smiled a bit.  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
This was my first Cyborg 009 fanfic. So, don't be hatin'...*blinks* excuse me. 


	2. Home Welcoming

Ch. 2 Home Welcoming  
  
"Well, Sally, Dr. Miyamoto seems to care for your safety as much as I would," Dr. Gilmore said after reading the letter Sally had given him. They were all at the mansion after their short battle with 0018. "0018, make yourself feel right at home and we'll arrange to get you a room of your own tomorrow, but for tonight you can sleep in the living room until then." Sally nodded in agreement. "Where's the kitchen?" She asked. "It's just to your left, but I wouldn't go there if I were you," Dr. Gilmore warned.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"006 is in there, he's our chef here sort of speak."  
  
"Oh. Do you mind if I look around?"  
  
"Not at all, feel free to look around."  
  
As soon as Jet heard this he quickly leaned on the door blocking her way out. "Uh, excuse me, 002," Sally said. She stood there in front of him waitng for him to move a side. He just stood there looking at the floor acting as if he couldn't hear her. "Okay, I was gonna let you move without getting hurt but," she began. Then she shoved him away from the door. "Whoa! Oof..." Jet fell over to the side and hit the floor. "Serves you right," she quietly said walking out the door. "That broad!" 002 quickly got up on his feet and cursed a bit more. "Now now, 002 she's just a girl, she deserves respect."Spike calmed down a bit. "After all she is only a teenager and it's been difficult for her being new to her new cyborg life," Dr. Gilmore said. "Your right..." 002 began. "Good." "BUT that's still no excuse that she could toss me aside like that!" "Your impossible, 002," 009 said. "My words exactly," commented Dr. Gilmore.   
  
0018 walked up the stairs of the mansion. She looked in every room of the mansion. When she looked through every room but 002's; she noticed most of them were neat. 002's on the other hand when she approached his room was slight messier than the other's. Clothes were scattered across on side and on the bed. "What a pig..." She looked around the room again and noticed a picture with Jet, from before he was a cyborg, and his friends. They were all gathered together and one of them was in a head lock and was given a noogie by Jet. Foot steps were heard behind her. "Your pretty nosey aren't you?" smugged Jet. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, you should've told me to stay out before," Sally said innocently. "And besides, your the one who's NOSEY." She pointed to his nose. "Right. Whatever," he said. He glanced at her as she looked away. Sally continued staring at the room avoiding his glance.   
  
"We all realize that Black Ghost is gonna go after her as well as the rest of us," said 009. "Yes, I'm well aware of that and I'm sure Dr. Miyamoto was too." Dr. Gilmore and the other cyborgs stayed in the living room while 002 followed 0018. "Sally was from San Fransisco, California, U.S.A. She had plans about being a singer." Dr. Gilmore read the letter again, "She was abducted by Black Ghost before her shot at finally becoming a singer." "The poor girl, dreams crushed by Black Ghost, just like the rest of us," 003 said with a tone of sympathy. "Yes," agreed 004. They all had dreams they want to accomplish, and ever since they've come across Black Ghost their dreams were never to become reality now that they have to fight for their lives to prevent Balck Ghost from taking their lives. "DINNER'S READY!" shouted 006 cheerfully.  
  
Hearing 006, "Dinner should be ready soon," Jet said breaking the moments silence. "Oh, okay."  
  
It was dinner time and as usual 006 made some sort of Chinese cuisine. "Dig in!" he said serving platters of the food. 0018 quietly ate from her plate. "How's your food 0018?" asked 008. "It's good," she replied. She was almost quiet. "Are you okay 0018? You seem almost quiet." 004 said with concern. They all looked at her. "It's nothing, I'm just tired. And the fact that I'm a quiet person," she answered. "Are you kidding? With your supersonic waves you hardly quiet!" complemented 002. Sally blushed a bit but it wasn't noticable. She wasn't sure it was a complement but it made her feel a little better about being around the other cyborgs. "I'm going to bed." She pulled out of her seat then pushed her chair in under the table. 'Why was he nice to me all of the sudden like that, at least, I think he was?' she thought while walking to the living room. "Good night, 0018," said Dr. Gilmore. "Night."   
  
She sat on the couch staring at the floor. She remembered her friends and family and how they always supported her dreams of becoming a singer. A few were jealous of her dreams but she would just ignored them because she knew they were trying to make her feel bad about her dreams. Now that she's a cyborg running for her dear life with these other rebel cyborgs she will never live her dream.   
  
The window suddenly opened. "Long time no see Ateen..." said a voice. "What do you want, 0019?" she said turning her glance towards the figure that stood at the window. "Black Ghost isn't too happy with your betrayal, Ateen. He says your fate will be like the rebel cyborg's own..." he began. Sally then finished for him, " 'Hunted then killed?' "   
  
"As you already know, but unless, this is part of some sort of plan we're not aware of... like a sneak attack?"   
  
Sally glared at the male blonde with short hair.   
  
"I'm gonna go check on 18, is that alright Doc.?" 002 asked. "All right, but don't make too much noise, she might be asleep." "Okay," Jet agreed. Just when Jet approached the living room door he heard voices on the inside from the door. He placed his ear on the door. He could hear 18's own voice and a male's. 002 opened the door slightly just to see who it was 0018 was talking to.   
  
In the kitchen, "I think 002 is starting to respect and understand 0018," 003 said finishing her dish. "Uh huh, I agree, although it may have seen the two might not have gotten along so quickly it seems that 002 may have shown 0018 a change of heart for his actions earlier," added 004. "I think so, but let's not forget, Sally may not be use to you all as quickly as you all are used to her. She's still worried about what might happen to Dr. Miyamoto if Black Ghost found out that her betrayal was his idea." Dr. Gilmore then left the table. "I'm going to get some shut eye." The cyborgs present at the table nodded.   
  
Back outside the living room, Jet peered through the opened door to see who Sally was talking to. At this time he heard 0019 say, "...Like a sneak attack?" Jet was curious about Sally was about to say. "No, not exactly...I was thinking of earning their trust in helping destory Black Ghost's evil forces, namely, you," 0018 said. 002 wasn't sure wether or not what 0018 was true, that or she was sarcastic. He had to do something so he just open the door wide open without thinking about what was going to happen next. "JET! You fool!" Sally cried as 0019 fired his blaster. Sally shoved him out of the way without getting hit. Sally rolled on to her feet and fires her blaster at 0019. 0019 falls back. 0018 gets off her knees as soon as Jet does. "0019!" 0018 said. The tone of her voice was vengeful. She walks to the window to see where the cyborg had fallen. No body was found lying at the ground. "He escaped," she said almost grim. She then to the oranged haired cyborg. "Are you okay?" Jet was fixing his outfit a bit. "Yeah, but no thanks to you." By the tone of his voice, Sally could tell 002 was angered. 'He probably thinks I'm like some sort of traitor.'  
  
chaotic-love: I would've added more to the ending of this chapter but I was in a hurry to update because I'm working on my new avatar...Yeah. More chapters coming soon! And don't expect any updates after 3 weeks for this story. 


End file.
